


Debts + Bargains

by NatalieRyan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fae Mac, Gen, Human Jack, Magical Realism, Past Rape/Non-con, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Mac had to pay his due, though. There was Jack helping him and Mac was staying there for free. Which was probably something Jack expected, but waited for a bit before he told Mac that he wanted to be paid. Mac wasn't supposed to be a freeloader. And Mac wasn't going to wait on Jack to get tired of Mac, and risking to be hurt worse.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Debts + Bargains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts).



> It has to be noted that I have zero self control. It's important to know when it comes to writing that I am helpless in the face of any ideas that attack me viciously. I was going to write my next fic for Whumptober, which is my goal to write for all 31 days and it was supposed to be my priority. But then N1ghtshade shared this lovely headcanon with me, an AU of an AU, and I kept slapping itchy fingers, but to no avail.   
> All you have to know is that this is an AU where Mac is fae and Jack is human. Jack finds Mac and helps him out. The reason why Mac was wandering when Jack found him is because he was used and abused by other humans and once a relationship is formed between a fae and a human, said relationship banes the fae to go back to its own kind.   
> And in my idea that sucks a lot of power from thistle's idea, may I add, Mac thinks Jack would want to do the same to Mac, so Mac decides to rip off the band-aid first and give himself to Jack. Which Jack cuts in the roots although it's just the start.   
> TW for one minor scene where Mac underesses in front of Jack. He still has his underwear on so it's nothing too explicit, but it's there.   
> Past rape/non-con tag is for the things that happened when Mac was with the other humans not by his will.   
> There's not much else to say since thistle is the OG source for this, I just scratched the surface a bit because loud brain y'all.   
> Thanks N1ghtshade for letting me play in your sandbox, and for coming up with this evil idea. But since we are both evil... This was bound to happen sooner or later. We love Mac too much tho, so we always give him comfort afterwards. He deserves all the good in the world.

Mac was grateful that Jack took him in. He gave him a shelter, a place where he could stay, food, clothes, anything he needed. The cabin was spacious and was farther into the woods than Mac allowed himself to travel before. But he was grateful Jack found him when he did. He was aching, and hadn't bathed in a while. He wasn't hungry, because he learned a long time ago what plants and fruits were edible and good for him. But everything else was a big problem. The longer he stayed out, the worse he felt. There were some things not even nature could help with. That's where Jack came in.

He was wearing a pair of Jack's jeans and a soft hoodie he eyed sheepishly, and after a while Jack just handed it to him so it became part of Mac's clothes. They didn't know each other so well, but Jack looked like he understood Mac's need for soft clothes. The jeans were well worn and whatever scratchy fabric was used to make them once, it felt soft on the skin of his legs now and he was grateful. Scratchy clothes resulted in rashes and he had no means to make an ointment to heal them. 

He didn't have anything. All he ever owned was gone. He was alone and not allowed to come back home, with his kind, because of what happened with those people that just used him time after time. Binding him with his true name and the threats of refusing were enough to control him. Until he was tainted and damaged. Broken. Filthy. Used. 

Mac shuddered. He called on his glamour like he had ever since Jack found him in his ratty clothes, close to keel over on the side of the road. He didn't want Jack to see how ugly he was, and most of all, he didn't want Jack to ask about his scars and such. Mac was violated enough to let someone else, especially human, to look at the things that were done to him. And for what he was about to do, he needed his glamour to cooperate. 

He was going to show Jack how grateful he was. Because he overextended his welcome, and sure he didn't like human food much, but Jack knew what to prepare for him like he already encountered fae before, and tended to them, and Mac liked that. Jack wasn't judging. He was the gruff type, but Mac detected a hint of softness underneath. And he wasn't scared of Mac. Or worried about someone looking at him and seeing him with a fae. 

(Not that there was anyone around this area so the bonus was no other humans. But that also meant he and Jack were the only one around and certainly Jack was eventually going to want  _ that _ .) 

Mac was surprised that Jack didn't take what he wanted from Mac earlier. It was how things usually worked. Most of the time humans looked at fae just as means to satisfy carnal pleasures with, and after what Mac went through for a while… He kinda figured Jack would do that eventually. So, he decided to help his protector in deciding. Instead of waiting for Jack to claim him, he was going to do that for Jack and present himself. 

Mac could feel the glamour on his body, like a warm tingle that protected him from the way he actually looked. And he knew Jack was going to come back soon. So he dared to enter Jack's room. He was getting ready for the inevitable and it'd be the best if they finished before dinner. Mac was always hungry and thirsty after  _ they _ were done with him. 

He just hoped Jack wouldn't be too hard on him. That he won't be vicious. Humans were cruel when they took what they wanted from Mac. It hurt so much afterwards and Mac always tried to relax enough so it wouldn't, but to no avail. It was something out of his control. Perhaps he even deserved it. 

But oddly enough he trusted Jack not to kick him out of the cabin and after a while he wasn't afraid that Jack would eventually kill him. Jack wouldn't hurt him too bad. 

Mac had to pay his due, though. There was Jack helping him and Mac was staying there for free. Which was probably something Jack expected, but waited for a bit before he told Mac that he wanted to be paid. Mac wasn't supposed to be a freeloader. And Mac wasn't going to wait on Jack to get tired of Mac, and risking to be hurt worse. 

He psyched himself into relaxing and thinking of happy things which was admittedly harder than expected. It was so long ago that he felt happy that it was truly something unreachable. He wanted his glamour to glow. To show healthy skin and a natural glow from excitement. It was what he was telling himself while being repeatedly violated. He forced his body to act excited and how much enjoyment he felt, while he was crying on the inside for how much in pain he was. 

The door opened and Jack got inside. 

This was it. It was now or never. 

Mac knew Jack's routine well by now. Going to work, coming home, going to the bathroom to wash away the day and then his bedroom until it was dinner time. He had an old TV set in the room and a DVD player. He invited Mac once or twice to join him in watching a movie, but Mac refused. 

Jack seemed surprised when he got to his room and saw Mac sitting on the bed. His eyes turned towards the corners of the room, expecting a threat. Mac jumped off the bed like he was burned and Jack looked at him funnily, but said nothing. 

As he approached the bed, Mac willed his heart not to beat out of his chest as he approached closer to Jack and put his hands on Jack's shoulders to push him to sit down. He knew what was expected from him in this situation and he wanted Jack to feel good as well. His stomach was churning because this was Jack and he wanted to be good for Jack. But he knew he had to pay sometime. And sooner rather than later sounded better. 

Jack went willingly, but still looking at Mac with questions in his eyes. 

"Hey, Mac, what are you-" 

Mac cut him off, shushing him with a finger to Jack's lips. He put some distance between them and pulled the hoodie over his head. He didn't look at Jack, instead unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. He tripped over them when they pooled around his feet and in the next moment Jack caught him before he fell on the floor and made a bigger fool of himself. 

Jack's hands stayed on his as he turned Mac to face him, now looking worriedly at him.

"Mac, what the hell are you doing? What's going on?" 

"Don't you want me?" 

Jack looked even more confused now and Mac felt even more naked now with his underwear still on than he ever was  _ naked with them _ . 

"What do you mean, 'want' you? Mac, I don't know..." 

Mac was probably turning into a nice shade of pink with how embarrassed he felt. Involuntary tears sprung in his eyes and he wanted to hide from everyone, including himself. He had to explain himself to Jack now. 

_ Great _ . 

"I just... I wanted to pay my dues. You've given me a roof... you take care of me. I just... I'm supposed to take care of you as well. That's what's expected from me." 

Jack blanched and Mac knew he fucked up even before Jack spoke up. 

"Mac, no." 

And Mac wanted the earth to open and swallow him whole. Even Jack saw how broken and dirty he was. Jack wouldn't even let him undress fully. He was  _ that _ damaged. 

Mac tried to get out from under Jack's touch, but Jack was strong and didn't budge. Suddenly Mac started panicking. What if Jack reconsidered and wanted to take him by force? 

He was aware of Jack talking to him in a calm and soothing voice, but he couldn't focus to hear the words. 

"Mac, please. Just listen to my voice." 

Eventually Mac calmed down enough to let Jack's voice filter through his brain and register what he was saying. 

"Mac, listen to me. Are you listening?" 

Mac could only nod, alternating between surprise, sadness and shame, but oddly enough there was no disgust in Jack's voice, only worry and something fond. 

"I want you to listen to what I'm going to say now. And this is not just you, I'd do this with everyone. You are not the first fae that has made this proposition to me, so I know what you think." 

Jack took a deep breath. 

Mac shivered and it registered then to both of them that he was  _ only _ in his underwear. 

Jack picked up a handmade quilt thrown haphazardly at the edge of the bed and wrapped Mac in it. Mac burrowed in the warmth of the fabric, looking at Jack expectantly. 

"I don't expect anything from you in return. I didn't do this out of pity. I did it because I want to help you. And I am happy to provide for you. I know it may sound weird. You don't trust me that much, yet, but believe me when I say there are no hidden intentions in my offer, I mean it. I don't need you to give yourself to me to pay me or to thank me." 

"I figured you were waiting." 

There was something Mac wasn't saying. It was hurting him to even think about it, but now that he was out there, it was hard to ignore. Jack seemed to understand what Mac wasn't saying. 

"I won't throw you out. Not a chance. There's not much you can do at the moment, and that's okay. Take your time. But, please remember. I don't need anything in return. You can stay here for as long as you want to and you can ask me every day if you want to, if that makes you feel better. I won't be mad. I don't need you to give yourself to me. I want to be your friend." 

Mac was still wrapping his mind around what Jack said. It was too good to be true. 

"But... why don't you? They had no qualms to... before." 

"Because I am a man of my honor. I've made mistakes in my past, true. Some I would do again. But I won't ever touch any person, human or not, and force myself on them, under no circumstances. I have no idea what has been done to you before, but I'm not like that. Those men are sorry excuses for human beings. Consent is important. And I don't take it lightly." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to assume anything, but..." 

"Mac, you don't have to apologize. If anyone should, it's me for not communicating better with you before all of this happened." 

It was far different by how Mac expected his day from going, but he felt relief that he wouldn't have to do that. For Mac, after all that had happened to him, sex was a tool, something you had to do, to put yourself through so you could be free of pain at least for a little while. It was an obligation. And Mac was glad that Jack wasn't into it. And that he wouldn't hurt Mac. 

Wrapped in the quilt Mac finally let go of the glamour. There was no need to keep it on. 

"You up for dinner?" Jack suddenly asked and Mac blinked up. Jack had that fond look in his eyes again. Like Mac was worth being taken care of and looked after. 

Not a burden. Or an obligation. Like he was important. 

"Sure. If you want to." 

Jack sat closer to Mac and put a tentative hand on Mac's shoulder. 

"I don't know what was that happened to you before and what you were told, but as much as my needs are important, yours are too. So, I'm not expecting you to give me answers to what you think I want, but what you want as well, okay?" 

Mac struggled a bit with his words, swallowing hard, but he was willing to try. There was no punishment coming for wanting food. Or for wanting to eat later if he wanted to. 

He was hungry, though. And as if on cue, his stomach growled. Jack chucked. 

"I'd like it if we... ate." 

"Atta boy. You can stay here for a bit while I cook. Watch some TV, if you like." 

Mac nodded and watched as Jack left the room. Once Jack closed the door behind him, Mac dressed quickly, wrapping the quilt back around him and sitting on the bed. 

It was far from what he thought that would happen. With nothing to do, he turned on the TV. Jack said he could. 

And Mac sensed the talk was far from over. But so far he was good with how things were. There was more to Jack Dalton that met the eye and Mac wanted to explore it. He failed to see it before, but Jack wasn't like other humans. 

And Mac actually felt safe with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
